Fated Love
by ValMoonlight16
Summary: ' Everyone in the world has a twin,' that's the famous saying everybody knows, so what would it be like if this saying was common among the Silver Millenium as well?Read and find out how souls and loves find each other in the most strangest but fated ways
1. Default Chapter

Prologue  
PG  
  
He stood patiently before her, his mysterious face hidden by the thick gray fog that overshadowed their surroundings she wished a hundred times didn't exist. The gentle flapping of his white, silver lined cape was the only sound that she could hear besides the dreadful beating of her own heart, and not one of them uttered a single word.  
The stranger took a step towards her, the clicking of his boot killing the silence that only his cape was able to break just a second before, and took another and then another until he was only a few feet from her. He was so close but yet so far from her for the only thing that she could see through the fog was his eyes. She marveled at how beautiful they were, but how strangely familiar they were as well. They were the color of the skies on a sunny afternoon...their beauty equaling that of a baby blue topaz but sparkling as much as a freshly created diamond. She easily lost herself in those eyes. They searched her own, and within a second she suddenly felt a tingly sensation take over her mind. She could sense his mind connecting with hers in a way she never thought possible, and the familiarity of it caused her not to feel frightened. She was drawn to him almost unwillingly but did not feel intimidated by the stranger at all.  
He took another step forward, and she began to slightly relax for she began to feel no fear towards him. She never thought they would get so close, but yet the closer he got the more completed she felt. It was as if she wasn't completely whole until a part of him joined her. She just didn't know what part.  
Taking advantage of his closeness, she began to study what features she could make out. She saw he was clothed in a fully white uniform trimmed with silver, maybe that of a general, and had on white boots. She noted the strong curve of his face, but couldn't make out the color of his skin. The only thing that seemed to catch her attention every time was his eyes. They were so addicting to look at, and the familiarity of them bewildered her more and more. Some where in the back of her mind she began to wonder what he might look like without the fog, which kept from her the rest of his features...and identity.  
" I've been waiting for you to come." His voice was strong and gentle, but what surprised her most was that it was in her head. She didn't see his lips move at all, and now that she thought about it she could speak back to him without moving her mouth as well. " I've been waiting so long," he continued.  
" Have you?" She answered back with her mind. " Why have you been waiting for me?"  
" I've always been waiting for you. You just never came until now."  
She licked her tensed lips, brushing back a loose blond hair away from her face. " Are you a ghost?"  
" Only if you want me to be."  
"What kind of an answer is that?"  
" It's the only answer I can give you...for now."  
" Do we know each other?" She asked, starting to feel exasperated by the small answers he's given her. Answers that she couldn't quite put together.  
He nodded, a slight smile pulling at his lips. Slowly, he reached out with one of his strong hands, and left it hanging straight out in front of him, the palm vertical and flat. " I need you desperately right now. Please stay with me," he pleaded, his bright blue eyes going dull with sadness.   
She just stared at it not knowing what to do, but again just looking at the position of the hand made her feel a wave of familiarity go through her. A feeling of protection that she never before felt in such a way. Suddenly her eyes seemed to fill with anger, and the desperation of trying to find out who this man is and what he wants just suddenly came to the point of just blowing up into something she didn't want to occur. " Who are you?!"  
" I am you..." he started.  
" What?"  
" You are me..."  
" I..I don't know what you mean?" She stammered, starting to feel the wave of protection slightly ease away.  
" We are one."  
" We are one?" she repeated, while a strange warmth started to engulf her.  
" Yes."  
All of a sudden, she raised her arm and placed her hand in the same position only inches away from his. The completion that she felt earlier started getting stronger, and now she knew what to do. Slowly, she started to push her hand forward to meet his, and again started to feel the emotion of being one grow inside her heart. " One," she repeated once again, her hand almost to its destination. " We are..."  
  
**  
" SERENA!!!" Her eyes snapped open to a vision that was far removed from that of the stranger. Not surprising the vision was that of her mother. " Would you please hurry and get up before you're late to school again!" she yelled before leaving her daughter's pink-coated room in a rush.  
Serena groaned and slowly and very unhappily sat up and got out of her bed, pushing away her bunny blanket in the process. " I wonder what will be in store for me today," she commented to herself as she walked out into the hallway and into the bathroom, not recollecting any dreams she experienced at all. Not even that of the familiar stranger. 


	2. Chapter 1

Hey guys! I hope you liked the prologue. Sorry it took so long for me to put this chapter up. School has been a drag, and I've been busy with a lot of work. I'll try to put in the chapters as soon as I have time to write them. Anyways, this is the first complete story I'm planning to post here so please be nice and send me some nice reviews. Let me just say that this isn't the first story I've written, only the first to post so I hope you all like it. There are a few things I want to point out though. First of all, this (**) means that someone is having a dream, either coming in or coming out of it, and this (~*~*~*~*~*~) means that the story is taking up in another place or time. Ok, before you read the story there are a few things I should tell you about the story. Foremost, the story is basically about all the characters, but Serena and Mina are mentioned more than the others. There is a special reason as to why, and as you read you'll start to figure out the reason for yourself. Another thing is that the scouts all go to the same school, and Serena and Darien are already together.   
  
I don't own Sailor Moon, 'tear, tear', I wish I did but don't we all wish that. The entire story is going to be PG-13 so only read it if your only of that age or older. Thanks. ENJOY!!!  
  
  
Chapter 1  
  
' Oooooh! I'm gonna be late again!' Serena thought as she ran down Sycamore Street toward the wretched prison her parents, and any other human who wasn't a teenager, called school. After all these years Serena still didn't know why she had to attend such torture, and as much as she begged her parents for a straight answer she always got the cold shoulder, or just a meaningless shrug. Hitting the streets of Tokyo so early in the morning wasn't one of Serena's biggies, but hey what is she to do about it?   
As much as she hated to wake up in the morning, she loved to see the sights of the city every day that she ran, which was pretty often, and it surprised her to see such energetic people scuttling around so early just doing their thing. Everything about Tokyo was so full of being and liveliness, and it wasn't astonishing to realize those were two of the main reasons as to why the Negaverse showed so much interest in it. As she continued her run, she hastily started to survey the people around her scurrying here and there. Wondering as to why their lives had them always moving around in such speed so much.   
With her thoughts somewhere else, she abruptly forgot where she was going and as any old klutz she didn't see where she was going. Lost in her thoughts, she accidentally ran into something petite and aggressive and was almost thrown to the ground. " Hey! Watch where you're going!" Serena yelled as she miraculously caught her balance. " Don't you see other people are trying to walk here?"  
" Yeah, but I don't think you're one of them Serena," a recognizable voice answered with a soft chuckle.  
" Mina?" Serena asked, as she examined the sweaty face of her close friend. " I had on idea it was you. What are you doing here? Aren't you suppose to be at school already?"  
Mina pushed back a strand of blond hair from her beat red face as drips of sweat dribbled down the tip of her nose. " Hey, you can't be the only one late to school. I thought it should be someone else's turn to take up the tradition."  
" Really?!"  
"No!" Mina bellowed as she rolled her eyes sarcastically. " Who do you think I am? I can't take the place of the original Queen of Tardiness."  
" That's true."  
" Anyways your majesty lets quit the chit chat and hurry our asses up! I really do want to get there before lunch." Without a second thought, Mina hastily grabbed Serena's hand and together they started to run as fast as two Olympic gold medallists.   
About five minutes later they were dashing up the stairs toward the front doors of Juban Middle School, their chests heaving up and down from their record time sprint. Opening the doors, they raced inside waving goodbye to each other as they went their separate ways; Serena down the left hallway while Mina went straight ahead. Serena couldn't believe that she was late again, and she knew from experience that Miss Haruna wasn't going to be the least bit happy. Reaching the door to her Geometry class, she reluctantly knocked, the sound of her white knuckles hitting the door, killing the silence.  
Miss Haruna quietly opened the door, a very calm look plastered on her face. Serena was surprised for she knew this woman to well and expected to see her face as crimson as her dress at a moment like this. She didn't know what was going on, and maybe she didn't want to know. " Um...Miss Haruna?" Serena alleged, her voice growing softer by the second. " I'm so..."  
" Don't even think about trying to explain anything to me Serena," Miss Haruna interrupted, her hands firmly on her hips, her foot holding the door open. " I have heard all the original excuses, so don't even try to make one up." Putting her hand inside her pocket, she pulled out a yellow slip and smacked it into Serena's hand. " See you after school...again," and with that she moved to the side so that Serena could walk in.  
With her head hanging low, she halfheartedly sauntered into the classroom heading towards her seat in the back. ' Oh, what a day this is turning out to be,' she thought as she sat herself down, taking out her Geometry book and pencil. ' What a turnout indeed.'   
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
The hallways were deserted and silent except for the clogging of Mina's shoes stamping on the ground as she ran down the corridor in the direction of the stairway. Getting there, she race up the stairs in such a dash she didn't have any idea what would of came next for when she reached the top she accidentally ran into something tall and strong, knocking her straight to the ground. " I'm sorry, I'm sorry!" Mina cried apologetically to the person before her. " I was just trying to get to my class! I'm soooooooo sorry!!"  
" It's ok. Everybody gets to school late every once and awhile," said a sincerely low voice.  
Mina looked up slowly and standing before her was the most gorgeous guy she had ever seen. Dressed in the original blue slacks and white uniform shirt of the school, he stared at her with these great light blue eyes with a piece of blond hair hanging over his left eyelid. ' Whoa! Who is this for now I know what love at first sight means!' Mina continued to stare at him with her eyes wide open and mouth hanging like a lovesick puppy still in shock, but the guy didn't seem to notice at all.  
" Here," he said, reaching out a hand for her to grab. " Let me help you up."  
Without taking her eyes off him, she slowly took his outstretched hand and pulled herself up. " Thank you."  
" Your welcome. After all its not everyday that I happen to run into a pretty girl who should be on the track team," he commented with a confident smile that showed off his pearly whites. " My name's Mike. Mike Crescent."  
Mina shook the hand that she continued to hold in her own up and down. " I'm Mina Amour. I don't think I'm that good of a runner. I only run fast when I have to get somewhere at high-speed."  
Mike chuckled at her little try of a joke. " Yeah well, that makes two of us."  
" You on the track team?"  
" No, actually I'm not. I just moved here a couple of days ago so I really don't know anybody. Well...I used to not no anybody."  
Mina smiled. " Well I got to say I think you made a new friend. ME!"  
" Yeah, I think so too." Mike looked down at his watch and cursed under his breath. " I'm sorry, but I have to get going. I have to get to my first class before the teacher thinks I'm not coming."  
" It's ok. I have to get to my class too, and by the looks of it my teacher won't be to happy."  
" I'll see you later then. It was nice meeting you, and I hope it won't be long until we bump into each other again."  
" Same here," she replied, letting go of his hand and watching him walk off. ' Well, looks like Serena isn't the only one who could attract a cute guy. Even if it is by running into him.' With a sappy look on her face, Mina continued towards her class, not caring anymore of the consequences that the teacher might bestow upon her. No one was going to ruin her good morning now. No one. 


End file.
